gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGX-000G79C Pró̱ta Tría
|model number=EGX-000G79C |namesake=Pró̱ta, Tría |developed from=*MSXU-001 Riese *ESP-005 Champion *ESP-007 Crusader *ESP-010 Valiant |developed into=EGX-004 Cascade Gundam |variants= |unit type=Prototype Transformable Mobile Suit |launched=73 S.E. |destroyed= |operators=* **Athena Research Base |known pilots= |height=25.9 metres |weight= |power plant=*Reichold Particle Battery *UPEM Fuel Cell |armaments=* x 2 * x 4 * (Fighter Mode) * x 2 * x 2 * x 4 |system features= |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The EGX-000G79C Pró̱ta Tría (aka Pró̱ta Tría, Tría) is a prototype mobile suit used to develop the EGX-004 Cascade Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics An experimental mobile suit used for testing transformable frame structure as well as SR particle weapons. As the suit does not possess a Storm Drive several particle batteries are attached to various points on the frame, granting temporary usage of SR weapons while maintaining the use of its fighter mode. The Tría would be used to refine the transformable frame used for the Cascade as well as test out weapons used between modes. A notable difference between the Tría and the Cascade is the more aerodynamic frame design present in the latter; while never tested in terrestrial gravity, the Tría would be incapable of "traditional" flight and would rely on constant thrust from its engines to provide lift in a similar method to the 21st century Harrier Jets. While the Tría could theoretically fly in a planet's atmosphere using its fighter mode, operational time would be limited by the heavy fuel use. This design flaw was later corrected in Cascade Gundam's construction. Armaments ;* :Two standard short range rifle with reasonable power and accuracy to be used in MS Mode, they are stored on the suit's hips when not in use. ;* :The Tría has two sets of twin-linked beam vulcans, one on the head and one on the unit's nose in flight mode for dogfighting. ;* :A heavy weapon used in flight mode, the beam is located under the nose section and delivers a powerful shot. ;* :Two machine guns built into the clavicles of the suit, unlike the other weapons they fire physical rounds with reasonable distance and power and are designed to bypass anti-beam defences. ;* :The unit has two SR beam sabres for close combat which are stored on the back of the waist when not in use. ;* :Four beam blades mounted on the feet and knees allow the pilot to perform many unexpected combat techniques. History A key experimental machine, the Tría was built at Sunflower as a prototype transformable mobile suit, able to shift its frame to assume a high speed form not available to other machines without booster equipment. While the Tría was never fitted with a functional Storm Drive, the test data generated helped create a new generation of transformable mobile suits. The Pró̱ta Tría never saw live combat, instead the unit was mothballed and later moved from Sunflower to the ESPF's Aristarchus base. See also